The Ultimate Battle
Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Revenge of The Island, we arrived at the new island! Pahkitew Island to be exact! And as a bonus, everyone had to sing, five in total, all of which you can buy for $19.99, supplies are limited! Anyway, they had to capture Larry, who does not have a child that looks like me! The Mutant Maggots finally won a challenge, and Ella the songbird sung her last song! Speaking of which, where are all the eliminated contestants? We'll find out that later on, but right now, enjoy this next episode of Total Drama Revenge of The Island!" -- Total Drama Revenge of The Island theme plays -- At night, Shawn is up in a tree, looking down at the cabins. Shawn: (Confessional) "Twice! That's how many times I've tried to tell Jasmine how I feel, and what happens? I get interrupted!" (sighs) "Maybe it's just not meant to be!" Then he heard some movement coming from the forest. Shawn: (Confessional) "Zombies! I'm outta here!" -- The next day, Max was behind a bush, working on his brainwashing device when Sugar saw him. Sugar: "Hey! What are you doing?" Max: "Nothing that concerns you! Now scram!" Sugar: "I don't think I can become scrambled, but I ain't leaving! We need to talk! You know you talk about your evil?" Max: "Yes, but what does that have to do with you?" Sugar: "I was having a night dream, and I thought why don't the bad people from a gang, an axis of evil if you will?" Max: "Do tell." Sugar: "So I was thinking that we should form an alliance and vote out all of our teammates." Max: "Oooohhhh! I like it! So evil." Sugar: "Who else do you want in this alliance?" Max: "I was thinking maybe Scarlett and Scott should be in our team also." Sugar: "Fine by me." (chuckled) "Can't wait to get ourselves into the final four." Max: "I know." (laughed) -- Back at the cabins, everyone starts to get up. Brick: "Men, it's time to get up!" Scott: "Ugh fine!" Mike gasped and turned into Chester. Chester: "You darn young people! Always want to get up at the crack of dawn! When I was growing up, everyone would sleep till noon! Sometimes even later!" Cameron: (whispers) "Deep breath Mike!" Then Chester gasped and turned into Mike. Mike: (whispers) "Thanks buddy!" Scott: (Confessional) "Something's up with those two, and I'm going to find out what!" Brick: "Does anyone know where Shawn is?" Dave: "I don't know." Lightning: "Maybe he went out for a jog, and Lightning should go on his jog to stay fit." Lightning ran out of the cabin. Mike: "I hope he's okay." Brick: "I hope so too Mike and we need to stick together." -- In the girls' cabin, Zoey looks out the window and sighs. Jasmine: "Something wrong, Zoey?" Zoey: "Huh, oh nothing!" Sky: "Are you sure?" Zoey: "Yeah, I'm sure!" Jo: "Who cares? As if it makes a difference!" Then Jasmine lifted Jo up from the ground. Jasmine: "I wouldn't say that if I were you!" Sugar: (Confessional) "Yee-doggy! We got ourselves a brawl! I could use that blondie's fiery passion!" Jo: (groans) "Fine..." Jasmine: "Good." Jasmine sets Jo down, as Sugar walked to Jo. Jo: "What you want fatso?" Sugar: "Thought we'll be good friends, and partners." (winks) Chris: (voice) "Attention campers. Report to the woods right now. I got a surprise for you." -- Later, the two teams arrived at the center of the woods as Chris arrived. Chris: "Good morning campers. Ready for a surprise?" Dave: "If the surprise is something disgusting, I'm out of here!" Chris: "Uh no, anyhow, if anyone has been looking for those McClain Brand immunity idols, you can stop searching, both of them have been found!" Scott: (Confessional) "And I have one of them!" Chris: "Now, for no apparent reason, I will now duck!" Then Chris dropped to the floor. Brick: "I don't get it!" Then Duncan knocked out all the contestants. Duncan: "Ha ha ha! It's good to be back!" Chris: "Yep, it is." Duncan: "Okay McLean, I did my part. What do you have planned for those losers?" Chris: "Well, it's a surprise for them. Trying out my new challenge for them." Duncan then eyes Mike. Duncan: "Huh? Do I know this guy from somewhere?" Chris: "Maybe you do and maybe you don't. Chef!" Then Chef stuffed the boys in one giant marble ball and the girls in the other. Then he and Chris pushed them down the giant hole. Chris: "Bon voyage, ya nincompoops!" -- Soon, they all walked out of the marble balls. Jasmine: "Oh no!" Jasmine: (Confessional) "I don't do well in cramped places!" Brick: "Where are we? And why's Shawn still MIA?" Chris: (voice) "I don't know, and you are down in the underground of Pahkitew Island, where bears, sharks and alligators roam free! I truly wish I was making this up!" (chuckles) "No I don't! I couldn't say that with a straight face!" The campers are annoyed. Jo: "Just what is our next challenge is McLame!!!" Chris: "Okay! Okay! From now on, it's battle of the sexes, boys VS girls. The boys will be in one group while the girls, the other. Your challenge is to escape underground and reach the finish line. Last team will have to vote their teammate out. Now go!" The two teams listened. Brick: "Alright men, we're gonna stomp on those ladies! For we are warriors, and they, well they're nice and that's all fine and good! You know if you want to be invited to all those social events every year!" Sugar: "Yeah, that doesn't sound sexist at all, and yes, I'm being sarcastic!" Sugar: (Confessional) "And thus the seed has been planted! Yum! I could eat a packet full of seeds right about now!" As the girls glared at Brick, the guys ran off except for Dave. Brick: "Come on Dave!" Dave: "In a minute." (to Sky) "So..." Sky: (sighs) "No Dave! Not now!" Then Scott drags Dave. Scott: "Let's go lover boy!" Then the girls get in the next cave. Sugar: "I think that Indian kid likes you!" Sky: "Yeah I know, and it's getting annoying!" Zoey: "I don't know, maybe you should go for it! We won't stand in your way!" Sky: "Nah, I mean I don't really like him!" (blushes) Zoey: "Hey, when love catches you, you can't escape it! It's every girls dream!" Jo: "I don't know if it's every girls dream!" Sugar: "Ah your being meta again, okay!" Jo: "Whatever..." Sugar: "So, since the teams will be merging soon, you up for an alliance?" Jo: "Hmmm, I'll think about it." Jo: (confessional) "An alliance with Fatty Boo Boo? Yeah, I don't want it, but if it'll get me far..." Jo: "Deal." Sugar: "Sweet!" Jasmine is scared. Jasmine: (to herself) "I'm stuck here, I'm stuck here, I'm stuck here..." Dawn walked to her. Dawn: "Are you alright Jasmine?" Jasmine: "Huh? Oh yeah, yeah! I've never been better! Yes siree!" (laughs nervously) Dawn: "Your lying, I can tell. It's all over your aura!" Jasmine: (sighs) "It's just that, I'm very uncomfortable in places like this!" Dawn: "I have an idea. Whenever you feel nervous, you should take a big breath of air and relax! That always works for me!" Jasmine: "Really?" Dawn: "Well I'm always relaxed am I?" Jasmine: "I guess so!" -- With the guys, they were walking through the tunnel. Brick: "It's quiet! Too quiet!" Mike: "Yeah, we should lighten the mood! I can do impressions, anyone want to hear them!" Dave: "Sure, why not? I'd love to see you make a fool of yourself!" Mike: (speaking in a high-pitched voice) "Thanks Dave. Nobody's ever said anything good about me!" Then all the guys laughed. Mike: (high-pitched voice) "You're making me very sad! I've had nothing to eat but choco oinkies!" Brick: "Can you do the other players?" Mike: "Sure." (Imitating Lightning voice) "I am the Lightning! I always act first and think never. I even have big muscles to show off." (flexing) "Sha-bam!" The others laughed while Lightning is annoyed. Lightning: "Sha-please. I don't sound like that." Scott: (smirks) "Heh, yes you do." Mike: "Believe me, I've saved the best for last." (Imitating Shawn's voice) "I feel that the zombies will brust open and destroy the world! We have to survive!" Brick: (chuckled) "That is Shawn all right." Cameron: "Still, where is he anyway?" -- Up on the surface, Shawn is covering himself with garbage. Shawn: "If you smell like a zombie, and look like a zombie, then the zombies will leave you alone!" Shawn: (Confessional) "I've set up a home base at the top of the tallest tree, then I'll search for Jasmine, if she's not a zombie, I'll ask her out on a date!" Then Shawn climbed up the tree and looked around. Shawn: "No sign if anyone! Looks like I'm the last one remaining!" Then the tree lowered all the way down into the underground tunnels. Shawn: "What the?" Shawn: (Confessional) "I must be losing my mind, and strangely enough, people do think that! They call me crazy, well who's laughing now?" Then Shawn got off and look around as he is underground. Shawn: "Where am I?!" Then the tree got back up. Shawn: "Oh no... I am trapped underground...." On the boys side, they hear something. ???: "HEEEEELLLLPPPPP!!!!" Cameron: "That sounds like Shawn!" Brick: "He's in trouble! Onward men!" The boys ran ahead and got to the next cave. Then they see Shawn shivering in fear. Shawn: "There you guys are!" Lightning: "What about you dude? You've been gone for a while now!" Shawn: "Thank goodness you guys are alright!" Brick: "We're fine! Now onward everyone!" As they kept walking around, they didn't notice that Dave walked away from the group. Dave: (Confessional) "I don't care that I'll potentially lose this game! I'm going to tell Sky how I feel, subtly! I'm the master of freaking subtlety!" -- On the girls side, they arrived in a room of glowing slugs. Zoey: "Wow, where are we?" Scarlett: "A room of glowing slugs. It's rare that you don't see slugs that glow." Then Sugar eats one and her belly button glowed. Sugar: "Sweet! I'm one of those trains." (fist pumped) "Choo-Choo!" Sugar acts like a train while the girls are disgusted. Sky: "That is sick!" Zoey: "I know!" Jasmine took a big breath of air. Jasmine: (Confessional) "That wasn't because of my claustrophobia. I was just freaked out by Sugar. Can you blame me? Who, how, why, what kind of person is this? Canadian people are weird!" Then Jo whispered something to Scarlett. Jo: (whispers) "Wanna form an alliance?" Scarlett: (whispers) "I don't know..." Sugar: "Just say yes! Wouldn't it make sense for all the bad people come together? You are bad right? You look like you could be Zoey's evil twin, you know like those cheerleaders!" Scarlett: (confessional) "I have no relation with Zoey, but if I want to get to the finals, I should take some chances..." Scarlett: "Very well." Sugar chuckled. -- Then the boys arrived in a room filled with pink crystals. Shawn: "Wow, pretty." Mike: (smiled) "I know." Cameron: "I have never seen those crystals before." Chris: (voice) "Don't pick up one of those crystals. If you do, then Bling Bear will come and eat you alive!" Max: "Nonsense! As if I will be defeated by a carnivore!" Then the Bling Bear appeared and growled at them. Brick: (Confessional) "How is that possible?" Mike: (Confessional) "I bet Max got a crystal!" Lightning: (Confessional) (holds a crystal in his hand) "This is as shiny as my 100 gold medals...okay I don't have one, yet! But someday, I will! I know, I wished on a star on the walk of fame!" Bling Bear roared at them. Mike: "Run!!!" The boys ran off with Bling Bear chasing them. Brick: "Hey! Where's Dave?" -- Back with the girls, they're in the next cavern, where it's dark. Zoey: "Ooohhhh! I don't like dark places!" Dawn: "Me either, but we have to stick together. Hold my hand, that way it'll be easier." Zoey did so. Zoey: "Thanks." Then they hear footsteps. Zoey: "Who's there?" Dawn: "I don't know..." Then they heard a shriek from Sky. Jasmine: "Sky, are you alright?" She didn't answer. Sugar: "I think she's dead!" Zoey: "Maybe she fainted!" Sugar: "Or maybe she died!" Jasmine: "Oh man! She's probably alone, or scared or frightened!" Zoey: "Timeout! Big breath!" Jasmine breathed in some air. Zoey raised her finger to Jasmine. Zoey: "Blow put the candle!" Jasmine blew on her finger. Zoey: "There, better?" Jasmine: "Yeah, much better!" Jasmine: (Confessional) "Wow, she's good!" -- Nearby, Dave took Sky to another part of the tunnel. Sky: "Okay, whoever grabbed me, I took karate!" Dave: "Shh! It's me Sky!" Sky: "Dave?" (groans) "I should've known! What is so important that it could potentially cost us the challenge?" Dave: "I just want to tell you how I feel. You're cool, amazing, pretty and tough and I do like it in a girl. Sky, I'm glad I meet you during this season and I was wondering if you love me?" Sky: (confessional) "Who says I love you after that speech? That's not how it works!" Sky: (groans) "I'm sorry Dave. But I can't be with you because I..." Dave: "Look, I know. You want to take it slow or wait until one of us are eliminated." Sky: "Dave! Please listen!" Dave: "Yeah, I'm listening! I always listen! I'm the master of freaking listening!" Then Brick and Shawn walked toward the two. Brick: "There you are Dave!" Dave: "Oh come on! Not now!" Shawn: (Confessional) "Heh, it's funny when it happens to someone else! Especially if that guy is a complete jerk!" Then Brick grabbed Dave's arm. Brick: "Come on troop, you gotta come with us! You too Sky! Wouldn't want to leave you by yourself!" Sky: "Alrighty!" Sky: (Confessional) "Thank goodness! I nearly broke a boy in more ways than one!" Then the boys reunited and Sky is here. Scott: "Couldn't resist finding your girlfriend huh?" Sky: "I'm not Dave's girlfriend, okay!" Mike: "Whoa Sky, take it easy. Scott was just joking." Scott: "Nope, it's the truth." Sky: "Sorry, it's just I can't be in an relationship right now..." Dave: "What? Why?" Sky: "It's very personal Dave, but I need time to think." Cameron: "Well, we should bring you back to your own team." Max: "And risk losing this entire challenge over her? I say we ditch her right now and never look back!" Lightning: "I never lose! I have this crystal to prove it!" (takes out the crystal) Brick: "Oh, so it was you, huh?" Lightning: "Yeah, why?" Brick: "Oh nothing..." Brick: (Confessional) "If we lose, he's going home!" Then the other girls walked by. Dawn: "There you are Sky." Jo: "Thought you would side with the boys, huh?" Sky: "It's nothing like that." Zoey: "I agree, don't you think your overreacting?" Jo: "Whatever! I still have my eye on you!" Then the caves start to shake. Mike: "Uh oh..." Then everyone ran off until they found the exit. Then Sugar grinned evilly. Sugar: (Confessional) "It's time to put this new axis of evil alliance into motion! So, I'd better make us lose!" Then Sugar fell on Zoey as all the guys walked out of the cave. Zoey: "Hey! Get off me!" Sugar: "Oh sorry, I was just tired." As the girls stop to get Sugar off Zoey, the boys win. Chris: "The guys win this challenge!" The boys cheered while the girls groaned. Chris: "Sorry girls. No wait I'm not." (chuckled) "Time for you to be voted out tonight." Scott: (chuckled) "So, what we win?" Chris: "A movie!" Mike: "Oh so it's movie night?" Chris: "Oh no, Friday is movie night!" Brick: "Oh darn!" (gasps) "But today is Friday!" Chris: "Yep!" Then all the guys and Chris got all giddy and started acting like kids. Brick: "We're going to have so much fun!" Cameron: "So what movie are we watching?" Chris: "Garbage Pail Kids!" Shawn: "(bleep)!" Dave: "That's not a reward! That's torture!" Chris: "Well too bad, now while you guys are watching the movie and the girls discuss the vote, Chef and I shall go to Playa Del Losers for a bit!" Zoey: "Okay then. Sugar has to go! I just don't like her behavior." Dawn: "Me either." Jasmine: "Plus, Sugar has been bothering us." -- With Sugar, Jo and Scarlett, they were having a conversation. Sugar: "Okay then. Who will we vote out?" Jo: "I was thinking Sky. I do like how she's better than everyone else." Scarlett: "Maybe we can work it to our advantage." Jo: "How?" Scarlett: "We just need four votes to beat out three. Let me chat with Sky." Scarlett walked to Sky. Scarlett: "Hello Sky." Sky: "Scarlett. Well, this is a surprise. We hardly chat." Scarlett: "Yes, we did. I was wondering while you were with the Mutant Maggots, did you noticed something strange about your teammates?" Sky: "Oh no, no, no, no!" Zoey, Dawn and Jasmine noticed this. Jasmine: (whispers) "I think we should vote out Jo now!" Zoey: (whispers) "Sure, she's very mean!" Dawn: (whispers) "I don't know. I think Scarlett should go! I think something is boiling inside her!" -- At Playa Del Losers, Chris and Chef arrive and see all the eliminated contestants relaxing. Chris: "Hello my favorite losers. How are you?" Amy: (annoyed) "Just relaxing and away from you." Chris: "Gee, I wonder why." Topher: "Hey Chris. Glad you're back. Now that I'm off the show, I was wondering if you need assistance with the hosting?" Chris: "No! Shut up! Forever! Anyway, I'm here to get you all to play a game!" Anne Maria: "What do we get in return?" Chris: "An advantage for the next challenge for the person you're playing for!" Rodney: "IS THAT IT? THAT'S ALL?" Chris: "Yes, you buffoon!" Sam: "What's the game?" Chris: "In a minute, I just need to know who you'll all play for!"